vescrutiasitefandomcom-20200216-history
Linomaru Hugo Updated
Name:Linomaru S. Hugo Age:23 Rank and Village:Sp. Jounin of Dusk Blood Type:A Ht/Wt:5'11''/198 lbs, Eye/Hair:Blue/Brown Kekkei Genkai:Gentai/ Nitos Void Elements:Water(ice)/Lighting Bio:Lin wasn't born he was created,He is the perfect clone. So they say... He was created in the diamond village shortly before it was over run by 'The Darkness'. It seemed to come out of nowhere. Lin was one of the few that lived after that fact, but the odd thing is that Lin doesn't remember much about his childhood all he remembers is coming to the reality village as a young boy and having to live with his soul partners Nitos and Nese. buBecoming a Shinobi/u/b Becoming a shinobi was a bit easy for Lin he had been training with his father and twin brother for 3 years before he actually started going to the academy he became a genin at 12 like most shinobi, he was nothing speical. Lin soon fail his first Chuunin exam where he met the village Kage Maze and they quickly became friends. Lin would go on mission with his squad and they had a high completion rate of about 92%... Soon after Lin became a chuunin thanks to Sado of the reality he left his team and began his own journey. buLin and Kira./u/bKira and Lin met while at Luxes' rice ball shop but they became friends not lovers just yet. Lin and Kira would spar a numerous amount of times before Lin had the guts to actually ask her out on their first date. Shortly after their first few dates Lin went away to battle his brother Jinomari Hugo, to settle an old rivalry that had been going on since they were both young. He had victory so he returned a new person and a Chuunin as well. A year had pass since the two of them had seen or spoken to eachother so Lin called out to her and they had one more Spar to see how strong the both of them have gotten over that year. Lin would find out that she had gotten the Mahi Manor, in which they made their home. Two years had pass with the destruction of the Reality and the Beginning of the Dusk village and Lin had become a Sp. Jounin( his current Rank) and he asked Kira a very important question and that was to bare his child she said yes. After a few tries the couple found out that they were going to have a set of twins which was high in both of their genes, they were going to head over to the Rituke family home when they were both called into battle, to aid some shinobi in the fight against Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Soul Society when he took he away in order to conduct experiments on her. This would send Lin on a downward spiral making not want to train or battle for 9 1/2 months but after speaking with Khrona and Nese, he began training once more bettering his jutsu and creating his signature move in which Maze called the Heavens' Blade(Good times Cj my man.lol). Lin would come up with his new nindo and that is "TO FIGHT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE A REASON TO FIGHT.SO THAT MAY NEVER LOOSE THEIR WAY." As he once did. biucenterBecoming a RED MAGE/center/u/i/b Lin became a Mage after he found out kira had pass away. He only became one to honor his wife by practicing the art of magic and the ways of the red mage.Lin has complete most of his studies and is very skilled in magic but he is always looking to better it. Soon he plans to train under his good friend Maze once he finds the profound Sannin of the Dusk. biucenterPresent Day/center/u/i/b Lin is now more settled and almost back to normal it's been three years since Kira died and him becoming a Mage. He has slowed down a bit remaining at the Sp. Jounin Rank but his relationships with Khrona and Maze and the Rituke Family have gotten better.(I guess XD) But there is something lurking inside of him something dark and he must learn to defeat it before it takes control of him and makes him do something he wouldn't want to do. Lin is currently battling this 'DARKNESS' by transferring himself into the deeps part of his mind to find the source of this problem. He is lost and if he doesn't find his way back to his body then the darkness will consume him and there will be no more Linomaru Hugo only something much worst a monster of complete darkness. Lin has also been training bettering his skills in being a Meister,Shinobi and Red mage. His power is great and only can get better as time passes.